Skylanders to Earth (TV Show)
Skylanders to Earth is an animated show based on the Skylanders series. Story After the Core of Light got destroyed, the resulting blast transported Eon, Kaos, and the Skylanders to Earth. Unlike in the games, the Skylanders were turned into humans and lost their memory of Skylands! Now it's up to Master Eon to find them so they can stop Kaos from returning to Skylands! Characters Portal Masters * Master Eon (Earth alias: Mister Ericsson) - The greatest Portal Master in Skylands, Master Eon made it his mission to find the Skylanders and ready them for battle against the dark Portal Master known as Kaos. * Kaos (Earth alias: Karlos) - Even though he has been transported to Earth with Eon and the Skylanders, Kaos is still up to no good. When he isn't trying to return to Skylands, he's trying to conquer Earth and acting out his evil plans to take over Skylands through Glumshanks. Skylanders Core Skylanders Veteran Skylanders * Spyro (Human name: Josh Spires) - Josh Spires is an average student at Activille University, but his life changes the moment he meets Mister Ericsson. The unofficial leader of the Core Skylanders, he is often the first of them to leap into action. * Double Trouble (Human name: Doban Trobus) - Doban Trobus is a tribesman whose speech is still not easily understood by most other than Mister Ericsson and Walter Jekyll. As a human, he sometimes switches languages between "ooga booga" and "mumbo jumbo". * Voodood (Human name: Andrew Van Donk) - While he has a habit of speaking in the third person, Andrew Van Donk has a heart of gold and puts the needs of others before his own feelings. He's interested in paleontology and when not in battle he can be seen looking for fossilized bones. * Wrecking Ball (Human name: Ryan Baldi) - The youngest and most reckless of the Skylanders, Ryan Baldi is always hungry, even when he's just eaten. * Pop Fizz ("Human" name: Walter "Fizzy" Jekyll) - Walter Jekyll always has his potions on hand to keep him on edge. Though no one knows what exactly Walter is, most assume that he was a human before his potions turned him into a...something. * Trigger Happy (Human name: Dave Happie) - One of Josh's closest friends, Dave Happie dreams of joining the military, though he gets most of his "training" from Virtual Vision simulators. He has a habit of not being all there, and in battle he usually doesn't bother to aim. * Boomer (Human name: Joey Bocker) - Joey Bocker works at the local demolition company. When they get to use explosives, he enjoys watching the resulting boom (even when he's not on the job). * Drobot (Human name: Alex Dragov) - One of the most technologically educated of the Skylanders and the Professor of Josh's Technology and Mechanics class, Alex Dragov built the robotic suit that he uses in battle alongside the other Skylanders. * Drill Sergeant (Human name: Thomas Driscoll) - A retired soldier, Thomas Driscoll doesn't quite remember what military he used to serve in. He still has a bad habit of calling everyone "sir", much to the irritation of some fellow Skylanders. * Sprocket (Human name: Dahlia Rocket) - Dahlia Rocket uses her expertise in technology to her advantage in battle. This works especially well against mechanical foes. * Gill Grunt (Human name: Darren Gunther) - One of Josh's closest friends, Darren Gunther has had the same dream about a mermaid being kidnapped and a "humanoid fish creature" looking for her. He hopes to find out what exactly this dream means. * Zap (Human name: Jeff Zapatero) - Jeff Zapatero enjoys playing with electricity on his spare time, though sometimes it can have devastating results. * Slam Bam (Human name: Fred Samuel Bancroft) - * Wham-Shell (Human name: Chris Weiss) - * Chill (Human name: Julie Chilikov) - * Eruptor (Human name: Earl Rutter) - * Ignitor (Human name: Sir Ignatius Dwight) - One of two powerful knights in Activille, Sir Ignatius Dwight boasts power through the burning spirit within. He uses his abilities to protect the innocent. * Flameslinger (Human name: Keith Flanagan) - * Sunburn (Human name: Troy Summers) - * Hot Dog (Human name: Tommy Dustin) - * Stealth Elf (Human name: Audrey Stella L.) - * Zook (Human name: Zakkary, just Zakkary) - * Camo (Human name: Cameron Andrew) - * Stump Smash (Human name: Kevin Stumpf) - * Shroomboom (Human name: Matthew Sherman) - * Chop Chop (Human name: Sir Steven Chevalier) - One of two powerful knights in Activille, Sir Steven Chevalier possesses a sense of honor, in spite of his frightening visage. * Cynder (Human name: Sandra Cross) - Josh Spires's dorm-mate at Activille University and often thought of as his best friend, she often spends her time hanging out at graveyards. She never quite knew why until she and Josh met Mister Ericsson. * Ghost Roaster (Human name: John Roosevelt) - * Hex (Human name: Courtney Hewitt) - One of Sandra's friends, Courtney Hewitt is easily fascinated by undead beings and other supernatural occurrences. * Fright Rider (Human name: George Rider) - * Terrafin (Human name: Joey Finn Terrence) - Joey Finn Terrence is a well-known boxer in Activille, going far enough to become the national champion! He enjoys a good fight and never backs down from a challenge. * Bash (Human name: Kevin Basurto) - * Dino-Rang (Human name: Thomas Darwin) - * Prism Break (Human name: Peter Brady) - * Flashwing (Human name: Tara Floros) - Tara Floros thinks of herself as the prettiest in Activille. In spite of her vanity, she is a good person and will assist her fellow Skylanders in battle when they need it. * Whirlwind (Human name: Sally Williams) - * Lightning Rod (Human name: Rod Lightning) - * Warnado (Human name: Wally Nando) - * Sonic Boom (Human name: Lani Sokol) - * Jet-Vac (Human name: Albert Vaccaro) - Other Core Skylanders The majority of these Core Skylanders are found off-screen, though some get featured episodes in Seasons 3 and 4. * Dune Bug * Star Strike * Cobra Cadabra * Déjà Vu - When trying to make a machine for cooking the perfect meals in half the time, she unknowingly stumbled upon her once dormant time powers. With these newly-rediscovered powers, she became a superhero who's also known as Déjà Vu. She makes her debut in The Mysterious Superhero Déjà Vu? * Countdown (Human name: He forgot.) - Countdown doesn't remember much, not even as a human. * Wind-Up * Chopper * Tread Head * Punk Shock * Rip Tide * Echo * Flip Wreck * Fryno (Human name: Frank William Hog)- For a guy with a temper he does enjoy a life of freedom, he mostly likes riding around with other bikers "even if he doesn't know them" and his a very attractive guy, girls go head over heels for him but he just enjoy being a lone wolf living free in the wild. * Smolderdash * Torch * Trail Blazer * Bumble Blast * Zoo Lou * Food Fight * High Five * Grim Creeper * Roller Brawl * Bat Spin * Funny Bone * Scorp * Slobber Tooth * Fist Bump * Rocky Roll * Pop Thorn * Scratch * Blades * Fling Kong * Blackout * Spotlight Giants In the beginning of Season 2, the Giants are introduced. Most all of them have also turned human upon arriving on Earth, and the ones that did have turned into elderly people who are extremely fit for their age. * Ninjini * Bouncer * Thumpback * Hot Head * Tree Rex (Human name: Rex Barkley) - The eldest of the Giants and often referred to by the younger Skylanders as "Old Man Barkley", Rex loves nothing more than caring for his trees. * Eye-Brawl * Crusher * Swarm (Human name: Sr. Abejorro) - Sr. Abejorro spends his spare time as a beekeeper. He has a habit of slipping Spanish words into his speech, which can confuse even Rex. Supporting Roles on Earth * Sparx the Dragonfly - Sparx is a helpful companion to Master Eon and the Skylanders. He sometimes even keeps fighting when they can't! Skylands Inhabitants While Eon and the Skylanders are stopping Kaos, the inhabitants of Skylands are having their own battle between good and evil. * Flynn - With the Skylanders gone from Skylands, the Mabu began to form a militia known as the Mabu Defense Force. The first of the three self-appointed "leaders" of the Mabu Defense Force, Flynn may be overconfident, but his heart is in the right place. With the courage of a lion, it is very difficult to bring down Flynn's high spirit. * Cali - The second of the three self-appointed "leaders" of the Mabu Defense Force, Cali is a daring adventurer who's afraid of nothing...though she doesn't like spiders all that much. * Hugo - The third of the three self-appointed "leaders" of the Mabu Defense Force, Hugo is the smartest of the trio. He really doesn't like sheep, and his distrust of them is proven right in Sheepwrecked. * Glumshanks - Kaos' butler, through whom Kaos is acting out his plans to take over Skylands, Glumshanks and Kaos create an organization in Skylands known as Kommitment to All Overpowering of Skylands (known simply as KAOS). Glumshanks gets more confident in Season 2, only for Momma Kaos to cut it back down to size throughout most of Season 3. * Momma Kaos - Kaos' Mom and a Portal Master herself, Momma Kaos takes over the operation from Glumshanks' end in Season 3, much to Kaos' chagrin. Whenever Kaos tries to contact Glumshanks throughout Season 3, Momma Kaos cuts him off and continues with her evil plans. Episodes Season 1 # Earth - The Search for the Skylanders (Part 1) # Earth - The Search for the Skylanders (Part 2) # # # # # # # # # # Skylands - Ice to Meet You / Skylands - Attack on Coconut Island # Skylands - None of Eye's Business / Skylands - Atop the Dragon's Peak Season 2 # Earth - Going Big (Meet the Giants) # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # Earth - Swappable (Swap Force on Patrol, Part 1) # Earth - Unstoppable (Swap Force on Patrol, Part 2) # # # # # # # # # # # Skylands - Time and Time Again / Skylands - Sheepwrecked Season 4 # Earth - Bring On the Trap Team # Earth - Mini but Mighty # # # # # # # # # Earth - A Light in the Dark / Earth - The Mysterious Superhero Déjà Vu? # Skylands - Midnight at the Museum / Skylands - Too Light to Handle # Skylands - Riding the Nightmare Express / Earth - The Mysterious Mirror on the Wall Category:CDiGanon Category:CDiGanon's Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Non-Canon